You Found Me
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: YuugixAnzu fluffness. Yuugi and Anzu hear a song that reminds them of how lucky they are to have each other. Drabble. Songfic


I posted with a while ago but it got deleted (and I have no idea why). So I thought I'd repost it and see what happens. Enjoy!

Title: You Found me

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K+

Couple: Yuugi and Anzu (who else?)

Song: "You Found Me" from Kelly Clarkson's album 'Breakaway'

Summary: YuugixAnzu fluffness. Yuugi and Anzu hear a song that reminds them of how lucky they are to have each other. Drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, and I do not own this song, so don't sue me! Oh! And I don't own Apple, but I do own an ipod…:P

-I-

Spring.

A beautiful and peaceful time of year.

Birds sing under the afternoon sun, flowers begin to bloom after their long Winter slumber, and couples everywhere fall more deeply in love.

The latter was true for a certain Japanese couple located in the town of Domino.

Choosing to make the most of the warm Spring sun, the young teenage couple could be seen in Domino park on a soft blanket, the remainders of a picnic spread out around them.

The male of the couple went by the name of Mutou Yuugi. His large, black spiky hair with purple/reddish highlights made a soft cushion for his head as he lay on his back. His blonde bangs partially covered his view of the cloudless blue sky. He smiled his child-like smile as a small breeze blew by, blowing on the blossoms in the Sakura tree above him, scattering petals around him. Closing his deep, amethyst eyes for a moment, he turned his head to the right. Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled at the new sight before him.

Mazaki Anzu. A vision of pure perfection. Her soft brown hair was spread around her head as she continued to look up at the sky, like Yuugi had done moments ago. Her soft skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, making her look more radiant than ever. Yuugi sighed softly. He could feel himself falling deeper in love…

Feeling the gaze on her, Anzu turned her head to the left to see Yuugi staring dreamily at her. '_He looks so cute when he looks at me like that. I'm so lucky to have him.'_ She blinked her crystal blue eyes and let out a small giggle.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing," Yuugi said dreamily. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are…"

Anzu let out another giggle. Moving her left hand, she felt for Yuugi's own. When she felt the touch of his soft skin, chills went up her spine and butterflies flew in her stomach. She intertwined her fingers with his own.

"You're so cute," she whispered back. A playful smile appeared on her lips. "I have something to show you."

Yuugi watched with curiosity as Anzu used her free hand to rummage through her bag at her side. After a few moments, she gave a victorious "aha" before pulling out her ipod.

"I heard this song the other day and it reminded me of us." She passed one of the earphones to Yuugi and began flicking through the list of songs. "I thought you might like it too."

"If you like," Yuugi said happily, putting the earphone into his ear, "then I know I'll love it."

Anzu smiled. She selected the song and clicked on the middle button to play it. Sounds of soft guitars soon began playing into the couple's ears, and a female voice began to sing…

**Is this a dream**

**If it is**

**Please don't wake me from this high**

Yuugi closed his eyes and listened to the music. The song had only just started and he already loved it. Anzu was right, this _did_ remind him of their relationship. Everyday he was with Anzu, he felt like he was on cloud nine. And he never wanted to come down.

**I'd become**

**Comfortably numb**

**Until you opened up my eyes**

"And you did open my eyes," Anzu said softly. "Before I met you, I was afraid to face my problems. I felt myself fall into a world of darkness, until you showed me the light."

**To what it's like**

**When everything's right**

**Oh I can't believe**

"You did the same, Anzu," Yuugi turned to face Anzu. "You helped me find the courage I thought I'd lost. Everything just feels so right when I'm with you…"

"I know what you mean…"

**You found me**

**When no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be**

"How _did _you know where I was that night?" Anzu asked, referring to the night she had tried to run away from her problems, but Yuugi had found her and convinced her to face her fears.

Yuugi gave a small shrug. "I don't know. I just felt in my heart that you would be under this tree that night. I had a feeling something was wrong, so I came looking for you to make sure you were all right."

**Yeah you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me**

"You helped me so much that night Yuugi. You've always helped me, no matter what."

"And I always will. I'll never leave your side."

"Thank you…"

**You found me**

**So here we are**

**And that's pretty far**

**When you think of where we've been**

Anzu let out a small laugh. "We have been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Do you mean all the trouble with Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, Bakura and Zork? Or all the other _personal_ stuff we've both been through these past few years?"

"Erm…both?"

**No going back**

**I'm fading out**

**All that has faded me within**

"You got rid of all my inner demons," Yuugi said.

"So did you," Anzu commented.

"How could I do anything less?"

"Ditto…"

**You're by my side**

**Now everything's fine**

**I can believe**

**You found me**

**When no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be**

**Yeah you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me**

"What _do_ you see in me, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, propping herself up on one elbow. "What can you see that no one else can?"

Yuugi too propped himself up on one elbow. "A beautiful angel with a kind and caring soul."

Anzu couldn't help but blush as the comment.

**You found me**

**I was hiding**

'**Til you can along**

**And showed me where I belong**

"I remember that day at school, when Jonouchi and Honda were picking on me. They tried to take the Millennium Puzzle away from me, but you came and stood up for me. You got my Puzzle back. After that, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere."

"And when you found me that rainy night, you showed me where _I _belong too. With you."

**You found me**

**When no one else was looking**

**How did you know**

**How did you know**

**You found me**

**When no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be**

**Yeah you broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me**

As the song started to come to an end, Yuugi and Anzu began to sing the last chorus together, ignoring the strange looks they received from passers by.

"**You found me…**

"**You broke through all of my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**The good and the bad and the things in between**

**You found me…**

"**You found me**…" the couple whispered the last line together, before closing the gap between them, placing their lips over one another's, and sharing a passionate kiss.

Spring.

A beautiful and peaceful time of year.

-I-

Please R&R!


End file.
